Society's Finest
Society's Finest is a metalcore band that began out of Dallas, Texas in the United States. The band began in 1997, being founded by Joshua Ashworth and Joel Bailey. The band originally broke up in 2003, reunited in 2004, broke up again in 2011, and reunited in 2014. The band has released three studio albums and three EPs through various record labels. History Origins, The Journey...So Far, and first breakup (1997-2003) Society's Finest started in 1997, formed by Joshua Ashworth on Vocals and Joel Bailey on Bass. The two hired on Guitarists Rob Pruett and Kris McCaddon and Drummer Chad Wilburn. In 1998, the band recorded their debut release, a split release with My Spacecoaster. They were also featured on Deadself Records' compilation, Blessed Be This Killing.Norris, Jarrod (July 5, 2015). "Jarrod Norris of Deadself". As The Story Grows Podcast. Interview with Travis Turner. Retrieved on November 8, 2018. In 2000, the band also released an EP, titled Private Conflicts and Suicides. Following the two releases, the band signed with Solid State Records and released their debut album, The Journey...So Far ''in 2000.Wilson, Mackenzie. "Society's Finest". AllMusic. Retrieved on November 8, 2018. That year, Pruett departed from the band, with the position being briefly filled by Kane Kelly (ex-Scaterd Few) and Tim Lambesis (As I Lay Dying) until it was officially filled by Daniel Clark. In 2001, the band released another split EP, ''The Difference Between Us with Rise Over Run. Following the release, Wilburn departed from the band and James Allain took over Drums until 2002. Bailey departed from the band for a brief time, being replaced by Pete Rose. In 2003, the band officially broke up. Ashworth would then go on to join Zao as a fill-in Vocalist."ZAO - The Lesser Lights of Heaven". Ferret Records. November 15, 2005. Directed by Ryan J. Downey. Retrieved on November 8, 2018. Second Reunion, Love, Murder, and a Three Letter Word, and And I, the Drunkards (2004-2011) In 2004, the band reunited with Ashworth, Bailey, and multiple new members, Guitarists Eli Bowser, Guy Turner, Randy Watts, Nick Nowell, and Drummer Stephen Poole. The band recorded their sophomore album, Love, Murder, and a Three Letter Word, which featured two EPs put together - Private Conflicts and an EP titled the Texas EP.Beard, Mason (January 10, 2017). "Interview: Joshua Kabe Ashworth of Society's Finest". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 8, 2018. The entire lineup, save for Ashworth, Bowser, and Turner departed, with Wilburn returning to Drum for the band, and Daniel Barton joining on Bass. The album was released through Hand of Hope Records. The band continued on, in 2006 recording their third record, And I, the Drunkards. The lineup consisted on Ashworth, Bowser, Jason Roe on Drums, while Wilburn was unavailable, Barton and Turner. The album was again released by Hand of Hope, alongside Alveran Records. The band continued on until 2011 when the band broke up for their second time. Third Reunion and upcoming EP (2014-present) Society's Finest reunited in 2014 for a tribute show for Randall Watts, a former member, who had performed on Love, Murder, and a Three Letter Word, who had passed away due to an overdose.Houston, Rob (July 3, 2014). "Society's Finest to reunite for one night in celebration of friend's life". HM Magazine. Retrieved on November 8, 2018. The lineup consisted of Ashworth, Roe, Tyler Berry on Guitars, and Jordan Brady on Bass. Brady departed from the band following the shows, with David Cezero took over on Bass. In 2016, the lineup departed from the band, save for Ashworth, with Bowser returning to the band. The two began to write a new EP for the band. In 2017, it was announced Wilburn had returned to the lineup of the band. The three are currently working on new material. Members Current * Joshua Ashworth - Vocals (1997-2003, 2004-2011, 2014-present) * Eli Bowser - Guitars (2004-2011, 2016-present) * Chad Wilburn - Drums (1997-2001, 2005-2011, 2017-present) Former * Kris McCaddon - Guitars (1997-2001) * Rob Pruett - Guitars (1997-2000) * Kane Kelly - Guitars (2000) * Tim Lambesis - Guitars (2000-2001) * Daniel Clark (2001-2003) * Randall Watts - Guitars (2004-2005) (deceased 2014) * Nick Nowell - Guitars (2005-2006) * Guy Turner - Guitars (2004-2011) * Tyler Berry - Guitars (2014-2016) * Joel Bailey - Bass (1997-2003, 2004-2006) * Pete Rose - Bass (2003) * Daniel Barton - Bass (2006-2011) * Jordan Brady - Bass (2014) * David Cerezo - Bass (2014-2016) * James Allain - Drums (2001-2002) * Stephen Poole - Drums (2004-2005) * Jason Roe - Drums (2006, 2014-2016) * Lucas Laskaris * Nick Sacy * Kevin Roddy Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1997 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1997 Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:2 Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:guitars value:teal legend:Guitars id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:purple legend:Drums id:album value:black legend:Studio_album id:EP value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_release id:bars value:gray(0.95) BackgroundColors=bars:bars LineData = layer:back at:01/01/1998 color:EP at:01/01/1999 color:EP at:15/08/2000 color:album at:01/01/2001 color:EP at:24/08/2004 color:album at:01/04/2006 color:album BarData = bar:Josh text:"Joshua Ashworth" bar:Kris text:"Kris McCaddon" bar:Rob text:"Rob Pruett" bar:Kane text:"Kane Kelly" bar:Tim text:"Tim Lambesis" bar:Daniel text:"Daniel Clark" bar:Eli text:"Eli Bowser" bar:Guy text:"Guy Turner" bar:Randall text:"Randall Watts" bar:Nick text:"Nick Nowell" bar:Tyler text:"Tyler Berry" bar:Joel text:"Joel Bailey" bar:Pete text:"Pete Rose" bar:Daniel2 text:"Daniel Barton" bar:Jordan text:"Jordan Brady" bar:David text:"David Cerezo" bar:Chad text:"Chad Wilburn" bar:James text:"James Allain" bar:Stephen text:"Stephen Poole" bar:Jason text:"Jason Roe" PlotData = width:11 bar:Josh from:start till:01/01/2003 color:vocals bar:Josh from:01/01/2004 till:14/11/2011 color:vocals bar:Josh from:03/07/2014 till:end color:vocals bar:Kris from:01/02/1997 till:01/01/2001 color:guitars bar:Rob from:01/02/1997 till:01/01/2000 color:guitars bar:Kane from:01/01/2000 till:01/03/2000 color:guitars bar:Tim from:01/03/2000 till:01/01/2001 color:guitars bar:Daniel from:01/01/2001 till:01/01/2003 color:guitars bar:Eli from:01/01/2004 till:14/11/2011 color:guitars bar:Eli from:01/01/2016 till:end color:guitars bar:Guy from:01/01/2004 till:14/11/2011 color:guitars bar:Randall from:01/01/2004 till:01/01/2005 color:guitars bar:Nick from:01/01/2005 till:01/01/2006 color:guitars bar:Tyler from:03/07/2014 till:01/01/2016 color:guitars bar:Joel from:start till:01/01/2003 color:bass bar:Joel from:01/01/2004 till:01/01/2006 color:bass bar:Pete from:01/01/2003 till:01/01/2003 color:bass bar:Daniel2 from:01/01/2006 till:14/11/2011 color:bass bar:Jordan from:03/07/2014 till:01/10/2014 color:bass bar:David from:01/10/2014 till:01/01/2016 color:bass bar:Chad from:01/02/1997 till:01/01/2001 color:drums bar:Chad from:01/01/2005 till:01/01/2006 color:drums bar:Chad from:01/04/2006 till:14/11/2011 color:drums bar:Chad from:01/01/2017 till:end color:drums bar:James from:01/01/2001 till:01/01/2003 color:drums bar:Stephen from:01/01/2004 till:01/01/2005 color:drums bar:Jason from:01/01/2006 till:01/04/2006 color:drums bar:Jason from:03/07/2014 till:01/01/2016 color:drums }} Discography Studio albums * The Journey...So Far (2000) * Love, Murder, and a Three Letter Word (2004) * And I, the Drunkards (2006) EPs * Private Conflicts and Suicides (2000) Split EPs * My Spacecoaster & Society's Finest (1998; split w/ My Spacecoaster) * The Difference Between Us (2001; split w/ Rise Over Run) External Links * Vasey, Karen (May 2000). "Society's Finest - From Texas of Course" (83). HM Magazine. Retrieved on November 8, 2018. * McCready, Tim (September 2000). "Concert Review: Embodyment, Eso-Charis, Society's Finest" (45). HM Magazine. Retrieved on November 8, 2018. * Allen, David (September 2004). "Society's Finest" (109). HM Magazine. Retrieved on November 8, 2018. * Stagg, David (July 2006). "Society's Finest" (120). HM Magazine. Retrieved on November 8, 2018. References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Solid State Records artists Category:United States Bands